The Reincarnation
by dppokegirl23
Summary: Rachel may have died, but even death can't keep a good Animorph down. Post-Beginning, the Animorphs who were in space survive.


The Reincarnation

Me: This is my first time writing an Animorphs fan fic! Coincidentally, it's also a crossover with Star Trek! I don't own anyone here. And because my brother is begging me to say this, I love Froslass.

Dianne: How come you're still figuring out my Pokemon team?

Me: There's a lot of Pokemon to choose from.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RACHEL'S POV

"I'm Q. I'm the Ellimist's friend."

Surprised? Yeah, I was too. Q was supposed to be fictional. Instead, BAM! I get the annoying Q everyone knows and hates.

"Where am I? What is going on?" I asked. The annoyance only laughed.

"You're dead, Rachel Berenson-White. You kicked the bucket. You went up to the Hork-Bajir Valley in the sky. You made like Bella Cullen's old truck." I gritted my teeth. Stupid Q. I was an Animorph, I could easily morph to rhinoceros and head-butt him clear into the sky.

I tried just that. Yet I didn't feel it. The familiar morph was gone. "What did you do?!"

"Got you back from the Nexus. You know, where you were happy." Q's face softened. "I'm sorry, but my universe needs you."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "How could you?" I snapped at him. I remembered seeing Tobias in human form, and laughing with him on the park bench. I remembered Cassie kissing Jake. I saw Ax as a human, discussing over how cinnamon buns were the tastiest treats there were. I knew it was an illusion…but I ignored it.

I was contented. I was finally happy.

"I had to."

"You couldn't just have gotten Marco, or one of the auxiliary Animorphs, could you? But no, you had to pick me, pluck me out of my new life, and take away my ability to morph! You brainless omniscient being! What gives you the right to play God?!" I screamed. I knew it was useless to scream, but I wanted to yell at him.

"Rachel. Your world doesn't need you for now. The Nexus was just a temporary respite. But my universe needs you. So, you're a Starfleet ensign. The one you're replacing's died, and she asked me if anyone could help her friends, and her ship." Q gazed straight at me. "You'll meet your friends soon. But for now…" He snapped his fingers.

That was when he, and the forest around us, faded into black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes.

"Dr. Bashir, you did it! Raquel's alive!" I looked at the uniform I wore. It was red, and had the symbol of Starfleet. Plus it had, what, one pip?

"Cheska, don't do that! Raquel, are you alright?" The man she called Dr. Bashir looked directly at me. "Raquel?"

"Yeah, I think." I held my head, groggy. It must've been the painkillers the doctor injected into the body.

My vision started to clear. I was in some kind of futuristic lab. And the girl called Cheska had a heart-shaped indentation on her forehead.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked, trying to grasp the meaning of all this. Inside, I thought, _My name is Rachel, not Raquel. Why'd Q put me in this place?_

"You mean, you don't remember how you almost died, Raq?" Cheska asked me. That was the first time I saw her uniform. She, too, had one pip. An ensign.

An alien one, at that. I was shocked. The only aliens I knew were Andalites, Gedd, Taxxons and Yeerks. This girl fell into neither category.

She must've noticed my confused look, because she sighed. "Raq, if I told you once, I told you a hundred times. I'm a Femerra. You keep forgetting." The ensign pulled my ear.

I almost yelled, "Hey, what are you doing?! I'm an Animorph! Do you hear me?!" However, I bit my lips.

The doctor sighed. I noticed the coloring of his uniform. It was blue, unlike mine and Cheska's, which were red. He must've been in another division or something. "Raquel Maria Forrester. That's your name, right?" he asked me, writing something down on a clipboard-like thing.

"Yeah." I fiddled with my new fingers.

"And your race is half-human, half-Vulcan, raised on Earth in the country of the Philippines. Am I right?" he asked again.

I nodded. He wrote up again.

"Raq, you were shot by a rogue Klingon Starfleet ensign named Kortak. You took it to the chest, and it looked pretty bad. We're lucky we docked in Deep Space Nine." Cheska hugged me tightly. "Maryl was SO concerned about you! I was worried you, my only human cousin, wouldn't survive!"

I couldn't help smiling. Raquel didn't survive. In her place was me, Rachel.

I was finally free. Free of the responsibilities of being an Animorph. Free from having to fight a dozen Yeerks per day. Free from the fear that my parents were Controllers. I was free from everything.

Except the fact that I wasn't Rachel Berenson-White, Animorph, anymore. I was Raquel Maria Forrester, ordinary Starfleet ensign.

I guess I have to thank Q. Because, if he hadn't plucked me out of the Nexus, I would never have realized this.

I'm still an Animorph at heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IN THE ANIMORPHS UNIVERSE

Tobias' POV

I flew into my home, carrying a mouse struggling in my sharp talons. A hollow redwood tree which I shared with a bunch of chipmunks.

It had been three weeks since we stopped the One and saved Ax. Yet, there was still an empty hole in my heart.

_I miss Rachel. I miss her laugh, I miss her grin, I miss her voice, I miss her arms, I miss her eyes, and I miss everything about her._

I started to think.

_Can hawks' hearts break?_

She left a big hole in my life. Sometimes, I still hear her voice whispering into my ears while asleep. And I wake up, and see no one there. Just chipmunks. But they didn't count.

_I guess that kiss before she left the camp was our first, last and only real kiss._

Her voice came again that night, like the wind.

_*I love you so much, Tobias.*_

I woke up, and looked around. I should've known. No one was there. No one whispered those words into my ears.

But sometimes, not even time can heal all wounds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I added that last part from Tobias' POV because I wanted to portray just how he felt without Rachel around. Poor Tobey.

Tobias: _Will you please not do that?_

Me: Do what?

Tobias: _Tell everybody how I feel without Rachel._


End file.
